urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlin Kittredge
Caitlin Kittredge – Author Website The author's website is closed. *Caitlin Kittredge - Wikipedia About the Author Caitlin started writing novels at age 13. Her first was a Star Wars tie-in. Fortunately, she branched out from there and after a few years trying to be a screenwriter, a comic book writer and the author of copious amounts of fanfiction, she tried to write a novel again. Her epic dark fantasy (thankfully) never saw the light of day but while she was struggling with elves and sorcerers she got the idea of writing a story about a werewolf who fought crime. Two years and many, many drafts later, she pitched Night Life to a bevy of agents and one of them, Rachel Vater, sold the series to St. Martin’s. Caitlin collects comic books, print books, vintage clothes, and bad habits. She loves tea, loud music, the color black (especially mixed with the color pink) and ghost stories. She can drive a stick shift, play the violin and knows more English curses than American ones. Caitlin lives in Olympia, WA with two pushy cats. ~ Goodreads | Caitlin Kittredge Caitlin Kittredge is the author of the Nocturne City and Black London series, as well as several short stories. She started writing novels at age 13, and after a few years writing screenplays, comic books and fan-fiction, she wrote Night Life, her debut novel. She is the proud owner of an English degree, two cats, a morbid imagination, a taste for black clothing, punk rock, and comic books. She’s lucky enough to write full time and watches far too many trashy horror movies. She lives in Olympia, Washington. ~ Caitlin Kittredge | Macmillan Series To expand the table: in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Series Iron Codex series: (Dystopian Young Adult / Steampunk) #The Iron Thorn (2011) #The Nightmare Garden (2012) #The Mirrored Shard (2013) SETTING: set loosely in 1950's New England and describes old-fashioned values about good breeding and what it means to be a proper young lady. - See more at: storysnoops.com Other Writings Anthologies: * Strange Brew * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon * Those Who Fight Monsters * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * Wild Side, The * Mammoth Romances series * Games Creatures Play Cover Artists & Contributors * Chris McGrath — Black London series * Chad Michael Ward — Nocturne City series, #1 * Dan Dos Santos — Wild Side Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Caitlin Kittredge | Authors | Macmillan Awards Quotes * Caitlin Kittredge Quotes (Author of The Iron Thorn) ~ Goodreads * Black London Series ~ Shelfari (quotes on each book page) See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliography / Books: * closed ~ Author book page * Caitlin Kittredge (Author of The Iron Thorn) ~ Goodreads * Caitlin Kittredge ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Caitlin Kittredge - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Books by Caitlin Kittredge ~ Shelfari * Caitlin Kittredge: Nocturne City, London, Iron Codex, Hellhound Chronicles, more ~ Fictfact * ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Black London series - Goodreads *Iron Codex series by Caitlin Kittredge - Goodreads *Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge - Goodreads *Caitlin Kittredge - ff Interviews: *Interview with Caitlin Kittredge – Part 1 | Airship Ambassador *Iron Codex and Nocturne City author Caitlin Kitteridge Comes to FaerieCon East! Reviews: *Caitlin Kittredge | RT Book Reviews * Articles: *Should-Have-Been: Black Dog by Caitlin Kittredge | Tor.com Author: *Caitlin Kittredge - Wikipedia *Caitlin Kittredge | Authors | Macmillan ~ Publisher page *Caitlin Kittredge (Author of The Iron Thorn) ~ Goodreads *Caitlin Kittredge (Person) - Comic Vine *''Author's website is closed''. Community: *Caitlin Kittredge (@caitkitt) | Twitter Gallery Street Magic''' (Black London series #1) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art- Chris McGrath.jpg|1. Street Magic (2009—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5989616-street-magic Demon Bound (Black London #2) by Caitlin Kittredge-Art- Chris McGrath.jpg|2. Demon Bound (2009—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6555008-demon-bound Bone Gods (Black London #3) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art- Chris McGrath.jpg|3. Bone Gods (2010—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7957420-bone-gods Devil's Business (Black London #4) by Caitlin Kittredge-Art-Chris McGrath.jpg|4, Devil's Business (2011—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9879200-devil-s-business Soul Trade (Black London #5) by Caitlin Kittredge, art Chris McGrath.jpg|5. Soul Trade (2012—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13092963-soul-trade Dark Days (Black London #6) by Caitlin Kittredge, art Chris McGrath.jpg|6. Dark Days (2013—Black London series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15794860-dark-days My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) by P.N. Elrod .jpg|0.5. My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2007) anthology by P.N. Elrod—"Newlyweds" by Caitlin Kittredge, Black London series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon Huntress, antholgoy by Christine Warren, Marjorie M. Liu, Caitlin Kittredge, Jenna Maclaine.jpg|1.5. Huntress (2009) anthology by Marjorie M. Liu, Jenna Maclaine, and ""Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go" by Caitlin Kittredge, Black London series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5988375-huntress The Curse of Four (Black London #4.5) novella by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|4.5. "The Curse of Four" (2011, HC—Black London series) novella by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10304357-the-curse-of-four Night Life (Nocturne City -1) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|1. Night Life (2008—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1799478.Night_Life Pure Blood (Nocturne City #2) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|2. Pure Blood (2008—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2642445-pure-blood Second Skin (Nocturne City #3) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|3. Second Skin (2009—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4497883-second-skin Witch Craft (ebook-Nocturne City, #4) (Nocturne City #4).jpg|4. Witch Craft (eBook, 2009—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6257487-witch-craft Daemon's Mark (Nocturne City #5) by Caitlin Kittredge.jpg|5. Daemon's Mark (2010—Nocturne City series) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6924798-daemon-s-mark Black Dog (Hellhound Chronicles, -1) by Caitlin Kittredge .jpg|1. Black Dog (2014—Hellhound Chronicles series) by Caitlin Kittredge |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20783287-black-dog Grim Tidings (Hellhound Chronicles, #2) by Caitlin Kittredge .jpg|2. Grim Tidings (Aug 25, 2015—Hellhound Chronicles series) by Caitlin Kittredge|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23460944-grim-tidings Category:Authors